A Quiet Girl's Attraction
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rise x Harem. Inspired by Season 3, episode 8. Each of the Yuru Yuri characters takes a liking of Rise after the good things she had done for them. Pairings may vary. One-shot collection.
1. Rise x Akari

**A Quiet Girl's Attraction**

 **Protagonist: Rise Matsumoto**

 **Pairing: Rise x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, after reading Major Mike Powell's story, "The Akakarin Effect", it immediately inspired me to do my own Yuru Yuri harem story. But it stars my favorite character, Rise Matsumoto. She's so adorable and I can't stop writing stories about her. Hehe~! So, please enjoy~!**

Rise Matsumoto. A quiet girl who is also the Student Council President. However, there's one sad downside: she lacks presence. Mostly because she talks in a quiet, soft whisper-like voice, where no one can hear her. Except for one person: Nana Nishigaki, the science teacher. Now, no one really knows how the mad scientist can easily understand Rise's quiet whispers, but since that happened, the two became very close.

Even so, Rise still remains a lonely girl. However, not all hope was lost, for she had found some other friends. The members Amusement Club and Student Council. She was so glad that other people accept her for who she is that she practically joins them on their adventures sometimes. However, Rise still spends time with Nana to test some dangerous explosive experiments.

Though Rise is a quiet girl, she's still a kind person. Heck, she even remembers the time when she returned a lost notebook to none other than Akari Akaza. The first person she had done a good deed towards. She's happy that she did that, though, it was kind of strange that Akari would give her a cough drop as a reward. Still, it was worth it.

Rise thinks about all of this while walking in the halls one afternoon. She isn't paying attention to what's head of her because of the thought of her returning the notebook when she bumps into someone, causing her to stumble to the floor, falling on her butt. She rubs her head in pain as she looks up to see who it is.

"I'm so sorry!" It's Akari. "Are you alright!?"

Rise nods with a whisper. The red-head lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was kind of in a hurry to get to class, so…" She notices some books scattered from where Rise fell. "Oh, no! Let me help you clean that up!"

Rise wanted to tell her that it's no big deal, but Akari gets right to it. She immediately starts to pick up the scattered papers and text books that fell out of the bag. Rise decides to do the rest and picks up some papers. However, right when there's the last paper, both hands went for it. Then, there is a brief touch from the two, making both Akari and Rise blush for some reason. A simple touch also made Rise's heart race. Why, though?

Akari quickly removes her hand from the paper. "Oh! I'm sorry! You can get it!"

The raven-haired girl picks up the last paper and puts it in her school bag, whispering a "Thank you."

Akari looks over at her watch and her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, my gosh! I'm gonna be so late! I'll see you later!"

With a quick bow, Akari runs off, hopefully to get to her class on time. Rise slowly looks over at her hand, which had touched Akari's a moment ago. Her face flushes bright red. Why is she blushing from a simple touch from Akari? Sure, she's cute and all, but being attracted to her? She knows she has the heart for Nana. Shrugging, she makes her way to her next class.

* * *

After school, Rise packs her things and starts to head home. Nana got out early, which meant no explosive experiments today. She walks further down the halls when she notices Akari again. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her once more. She can always let her parents know that she's going to be a little late getting home. She approaches the red-head with a wave and a cute, small smile. Akari takes notice and smiles back.

"Hey, Matsumoto-sempai!" she greets. "What's up?"

Rise whispers and points to the line of stairs diagonal from them.

"Oh, sure."

The two girls walk over and sit on one of the steps and silence fills the air until the red-head speaks up.

"I want to thank you again for returning my notebook," she says to the quiet girl. "I would've been in big trouble if you haven't. I was sure the teacher was going to scold me for forgetting my notes." She scratches the back of her head as she laughs nervously.

Rise just nods in reply.

"Anyways, thanks again. It means a lot to me. And I hope my gift wasn't too weird or anything."

The quiet girl waves her hands back and forth as she whispers.

"Oh, you gave Kyouko-chan the cough drop?"

Rise nods.

"Well, I'm sure she's happy since she had a sore throat earlier. She wasn't feeling too good on our way to school this morning." Akari looks at the window. "You know something?"

Rise looks up at the red-head.

"I'm glad I have friends, like Yui-chan, Kyouko-chan and Chinatsu-chan. But…I just don't know why I'm being forgotten all the time. Is it some sort of curse of the Akaza family? What is it that makes me lack presence?"

Rise shakes her head sadly, indicating that she doesn't know, nor her knowing Akari that well from the start. Akari turns towards the quiet girl.

"It's alright," she says. "What matters is if I work hard enough, I'll gain presence for sure. I just have to keep trying~!"

Rise raises her head up at Akari's determination. It makes her feel that she should do the same thing if she wants to make friends. But…how is it possible with her quiet voice and everything? She hangs her head down in sadness.

"Ah! What's the matter, Matsumoto-sempai!? I'm sorry if I'm thinking about myself too much!"

Rise shakes her head and whispers. Akari looks at her sympathetically. Somehow, she can understand Rise, but doesn't know why.

"So, you lack presence, too?" she asks.

Rise nods and whispers her explanation.

"I see. Because you speak in quiet whispers, nobody talks to you."

The quiet girl nods again.

"Well, you shouldn't give up either."

Rise lets out a soft gasp as she jolts her head up in surprise.

"Matsumoto-sempai, you shouldn't let your weakness take control of your life forever. If I can be determined to make friends, then you should, too. I mean, look at the friends you have right now: me and the rest of the Amusement Club and even the rest of the Student Council. They accept you, right?"

Rise whispers.

"So, let's do this together~!" Akari takes the quiet girl's hands in hers. "Let's try to make friends and even if we don't succeed, we don't give up! We'll gain our presence again! I just know it!"

Rise's eyes start to water in tears while choking a sob. Akari gives her a reassuring smile, letting the quiet girl know that she's not alone. Rise nods and wipes her tears away.

"Hehe~! I'm glad we're in this together, Matsumoto-sempai~!"

Rise nods in agreement. As long as she and Akari work together to cover their big weakness, she will for sure is going to make new friends. Akari stretches out her arms.

"Mm~! Boy, I'm tired!" The red-head says. "Hey, Matsumoto-sempai, may I do this for a second?"

Before Rise could reply, Akari immediately rests her head on her lap with a smile on her face. Rise's ruby eyes widen in surprise at what the red-head is doing.

"I just…want to relax for a bit," Akari whispers. "Please…Rise-chan…"

The quiet girl can't help but give a small, cute smile as she strokes her hair.

"Thanks," she whispers as she closes her eyes. "We're in this together, Matsumoto-sempai. I know we can do this. So…we're going to work hard and make new friends…together." In an instant, Akari is fast asleep on the president's lap.

Rise blushes at the cute sight of the red-head sleeping on her lap. A smile still remains on her face as she continues to stroke her hair. There's nothing to worry about now that Akari had given her courage to try hard and make new friends. She and Akari will do whatever it takes. They are a team now. And that's all that matters.

Rise leans over down low and Akari can hear her whisper, "Thank you so much…Akari-chan." And then, Rise gives her a small peck on the cheek, causing Akari to blush, but smile at the same time with her eyes still closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. I started with Akari x Rise for a reason since the episode started out with Akari first. Also, the characters will probably go in the order Rise had given gifts to, including Nana. Since this is a one-shot collection, pairings will have a repeat, but in a different scenario.**

 **Also, Rise Matsumoto needs some more love. She's my favorite character and I encourage others to write Rise fanfics, too. ;)**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Rise x Kyouko

**Chapter 2**

 **Rum Raisin for Two**

Rise organizes some papers after the meeting is over and everyone has already left. She doesn't mind cleaning up on her own, but there are times when the members of the student council help her clean up or they'll do the cleaning themselves while Rise is spending time with Nana. Lucky for her, there' s only a few things to clean up, such as some garbage probably Sakurako had left on the floor. She picks up a few papers and throws them in the trash can. All of a sudden, the door slides open.

"OKAY~!" Kyouko says happily. "TIME TO—" She stops and looks around. "Huh? Did the others leave early?" Her eyes dart over towards the raven-haired girl, who is staring at her. "Oh, you're still here?"

Rise nods.

"Oh! I need to ask you something!" The energetic blonde goes over and clasps her hands together while hanging her head down. "Please hand me the pudding that Ayano has in the fridge!"

Rise sweat drops at this as she glances over at the fridge. Then, she shakes her head.

"What!? Why not!? Isn't it in there!?"

The quiet girl points toward the door. Kyouko groans as she slumps down on her knees.

"Ayano probably left with it," she mumbles. "And I wanted some desert to pump myself up!"

Rise gives a weak smile, walks over and pats the blonde on the shoulder. Kyouko looks up at her with teary eyes as the quiet girl whispers. Just then, she pops up with fists pumped.

"I know! I'll buy rum raisin! Wanna come with me?"

Rise gasps softly.

"You're not doing anything with Nishigaki-sensei, right? So, let's kill time and buy some rum raisin!"

She quickly takes the quiet girl's hand and both of them run out of the club room towards the convenience store. Kyouko happily goes over to the freezer section and picks out two small cups of Rum Raisin. Rise tilts her head in confusion as the blonde shows her the two cups and heads out towards the check out line. After paying for those two items, Kyouko beckons Rise outside and sits on nearby bench. Rise sits next to her and looks at her awkwardly, wondering how the blonde will be able to eat just two cups of Rum Raisin. However, her thoughts are proven wrong when Kyouko hands one cup to the quiet girl.

"Here~!" she says as she gives her trademark smile. "My treat~!"

Rise slowly takes the cup and whispers.

"That's a 'Thank you' for helping me the other day," Kyouko says. "I'm very happy you had that cough drop because I thought I was going to die!" She laughs. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy my favorite ice cream."

The quiet girl smiles as she nods and opens the lid. She takes the spoon that came with it and scoops a little of it to have a taste. After taking a bite of it, her eyes widen from the wonderful taste of the ice cream spreading around her mouth. She never had Rum Raisin before and can't believe Kyouko would have her try one of her favorites in return for helping her feel better from having a sore throat.

"Is it good?" Kyouko asks.

Rise nods with a smile, letting the blonde know that she's enjoying it. The two of them continue eating the small cup of Rum Raisin for at least 20 minutes. Rise is almost finished with hers when she looks over towards the blonde, who had already thrown hers away and kicking her feet back and forth while staring up at the sky. The quiet girl rarely talks with the energetic blonde at all, except when she hands out with the Amusement club and all. But her helping her out with her sore throat is an exception, too. After she finishes the last bit of ice cream, she throws hers away and sits next to Kyouko. She whispers a "Thank you" to her.

"Oh, no problem~!" The blonde says as she wraps an arm around the quiet girl. "I'm glad I'm able to share one of my favorite treats with you, Matsumoto-san! It was super fun!"

Rise giggles a little, but when she looks up at the blonde, she notices her smile faded.

"Say…are you…used to being alone?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"Oh, that's right. You've got Nishigaki-sensei. But…do you have any real friends?"

Now that Rise thinks about it, she did become friends with Akari about two days ago. She gives the blonde a nod and whispers.

"You made friends with Akari?" Kyouko turns her head and smiles. "That's a good thing. That means you're improving your presence skills." She gives her a thumbs up.

Rise smiles back as Kyouko pets her on the head. "You're such a cute girl. How can anyone other than us, the Amusement Club and the Student Council ignore you?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers. She herself knows better than anyone that she lacks presence because of her quiet whispers.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be your friend," Kyouko offers.

Rise jolts her head up and whispers.

"Yes," the blonde says as she puts her hands on her shoulders. "It really doesn't matter if you lack presence or not. I see you as a very kind girl who loves to help others. I notice you very well, actually. So, don't worry about it. I'll be right here whenever you need me." She leans in and kisses her forehead. "And that's a promise," she says, softly.

Rise blushes at Kyouko's sudden kiss. There is yet another girl who didn't really mind her lack of presence, thus offering her friendship towards her. It makes her twice as happy as she did when she became friends with Akari. She gives the blonde a gentle hug and whispers "Thank You" again.

"No problem~!" Kyouko says as she strokes her hair. "Having friends is very important. They always have your back and comfort you when your sad. I will do the same for you, and so does everyone else that know you."

Rise nods in agreement and rests her head on Kyouko's chest. She wanted to rest for a bit since she ate all of the ice cream and digest her food a little. Kyouko didn't mind at all and wraps her arms around her.

"I guess you want to stay here for a bit longer?" she asks.

Rise nods.

"Alright. We can stay here as long as you like."

With that, Rise sighs happily as she remains rested on the blonde's chest while Kyouko gives her a kiss on the forehead again.

"I'm glad we're friends…Rise…" the blonde whispers in her ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update. It's been a month since I did this, but I'm not leaving this fic alone. From now on, at the end of every chapter, I'll announce the pairings for the next chapter. Please continue to enjoy the story~!**

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Ayano**


	3. Rise x Ayano

**Chapter 3**

 **Practice Kiss**

Ayano fidgets with the hem of her skirt as she stares at her number one crush, who is happily interacting with Yui, Chinatsu and Akari. As they walk away, the vice president puts her fist on her chest.

"Toshino Kyouko…" she mutters. "I love you. So much that I want to kiss you…" Then it hits her. "Oh, no! Why did I say that!? I-I didn't want to kiss her, let alone confess my love for her!" She blushes as her voice quiets down. "B-but…now that I think about it…what would I do if I were to kiss Toshino Kyouko? I've never…kissed anyone before, except maybe from the King game, but that was just a game. It's not even a real kiss, even if it looked like one. But thanks to Ohmuro-san, I stopped." She shakes her head. "Oh, what should I do?"

She starts to turn around to walk away when she bumps into someone, making that person topple on the floor on her butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ayano leans down towards the person, who turns out to be Rise. "Are you alright, President?"

The quiet girl nods as she gets back on her feet and whispers. Unfortunately for Ayano, she cannot understand Rise's quiet whispers and wishes Nana would come and translate for her.

"S-say, maybe you can help me," the violet haired girl says. "I'm…sort of having a problem…a-and I don't know what to do when I k-kiss someone that I l-love…" It's so frustrating to say those words out loud without being so embarrassed, but Rise doesn't seem to mind.

As a response, Rise walks close towards the vice president and puts her hand on her cheek as she whispers.

"Wh-what are you doing, President?" Ayano asks.

Rise responds by giving her a quick kiss on the lips and pulls away while blushing. Ayano blushes as well as she touches her lips. _Did the President just…kiss me!?_ she thinks to herself. _Wait a minute. She didn't fully kiss me, so maybe she's trying to tell me something._

"You know…how to k-kiss people?" Ayano says quietly.

Rise nods.

"Well, can you teach me a little?" the vice president asks. "I want to be um…prepared, you know?"

The quiet girl nods as she cups both hands on her cheeks. Ayano swallows hard as both of them lean in and lock lips. Rise wraps her arms around the vice president as both of them continue their practice kiss. _The President's lips,_ Ayano thinks to herself. _They're so soft…and moist. She's really good at kissing._

The kiss lasts for about a minute before they have to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"Haaaah~!" Ayano pants. "That…felt…good!"

Rise smiles at her.

"C-can we do it again?" Ayano asks. "But this time…can I take the lead? Y-your kiss made me feel better already."

The quiet girl nods. Ayano brushes away a little of Rise's hair, intertwines hands with hers, leans in and kisses her. This time, Ayano kisses her more passionately. Rise immediately returns the kiss. _This is not so bad after all,_ the vice president thinks to herself. _The President makes me feel so relaxed when doing a kiss with her. She's so good at it. I want it to last forever…_

After another minute the two pull away and smile at each other.

"Thank you, President," Ayano says. "You've really made my confidence go up way higher than it was earlier."

Rise nods. She is about to walk away when Ayano slowly takes her cheek and pulls her into a gentle kiss again. Rise's eyes widen as Ayano pulls away and smiles at her.

"This is a 'thank you' for what you gave me the other day," the violet haired girl says as she searches in her skirt pocket to pull out a picture of Kyouko. "Though I didn't know why you had this picture from the beginning, but it made me happy that you gave it to me because you knew I had, um…feelings for her." She adds the last part in a quiet voice as she blushes.

Rise just smiles and pats the violet haired girl's head as she whispers. She is glad that she could be of help to the vice president and it was such good timing for her, too. Ayano starts to turn and walk away when she slightly turns her head towards the raven-haired girl.

"I'll see you later, President," she says. "Thanks for all your help."

Rise waves back as the violet haired girl leaves. As Ayano turns a corner, the quiet girl raises her had to touch her lips. She already misses the vice president's kiss since she had never kissed anyone before…not even Nana. But she knows that she will get a chance soon.

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Chinatsu**


	4. Rise x Chinatsu

**Chapter 4**

 **Returning the Gift**

That morning, Chinatsu is digging into her school bag for her notebooks for today's lesson when the bag tips over the edge and falls, making everything fall out of the bag and make everyone gasp from the sudden noise.

"Oh, no!" Chinatsu panics as she frantically starts to pick up her materials.

"I'll help!" Akari steps in and assists her friend to pick up the notebooks and give it to the pinkette.

"Thanks!" Chinatsu says as she takes the notebooks and puts them in her bag. She goes over to pick up the last item when she stops. The last item is the hair accessory with a sunflower on it that Rise gave her a week ago. Chinatsu immediately thinks back when her hair pins popped out from her hair and was probably lost now. But Rise stepped in and gave her a thin band with a sunflower on it to fix the problem. After the flashback ends, she smiles as she gazes at the hair accessory. _That's right,_ she thinks to herself. _I kept this in case I lose my pins again. I should return it to Matsumoto-san soon._ After getting everything organized, she's just in time to begin the lesson as soon as the bell rings.

 ****Later at Lunch****

"Chinatsu-chan?" Akari says after taking a sip of her juice. "What's that hair accessory you're holding? Is that new?"

The pink haired girl shakes her head. "No. Matsumoto-san gave it to me when I lost my hair pins a week ago. I should give it back to her after lunch."

"Or maybe you should keep it!" Sakurako blurts out. "Who knows? Maybe that hair accessory can come in handy one day~!"

"That might be a good idea," Chinatsu says. "But…it's Matsumoto-san's. She probably gave it to me to let me borrow it and I never thought to give it back to her."

"That is true," Himawari says as she eats her rice.

Akari gives her pink haired friend a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad that you're returning it to her. She must have been really worried about it."

Chinatsu nods. "Mm-hmm. Okay, girls. I'll be right back while I go look for Matsumoto-san."

"Okay, see you later," Akari says.

"If you don't find her, can _I_ have the accessory?" Sakurako asks.

A fist hits her head hard, causing the blonde to moan in pain.

"Not gonna happen," Himawari says.

Chinatsu heads out into the hallway and looks around for Rise. However, most of the classes are still in session, plus some of the classrooms are empty. She looks upstairs, downstairs, even on the roof of the school until she finally gives up and sadly heads back to her friends, just about 15 minutes before lunch is over. Akari and the others could tell that it was a failure and tried to cheer her up.

 ****After school****

With a sad sigh, Chinatsu packs up her school bag to get ready to go home. Akari comes over and gives her friend a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Chinatsu-chan," the red-head tries to assure her. "I'm sure that you'll return the hair accessory tomorrow."

"No," Chintasu says firmly. "I want to return it today. Matsumoto-san really wants it back by now and I'm not leaving until I do."

Akari gapes at her friend's determination, but smiles soon after. "Alright! Go for it, Chinatsu-chan~!"

Chinatsu nods with an "Un~!" and heads off towards the hallway to begin her search once more. Almost every girl is leaving, so it should be pretty easy to look for the raven haired girl. However, there is no sign of Rise anywhere again, which makes her very worried. She knows that if she fails to find her again, she'll have to search for her tomorrow. Chinatsu didn't want to search for Rise all over again tomorrow since she is desperate to return the item that belonged to her. She continues to search high and low in the entire campus until she slumps down on the stairs she is just walking on.

"What am I thinking?" she says to herself as she holds up the accessory. "I'm all hyped up about giving this to Matsumoto-san, yet I failed twice. I'm such an idiot." She hugs her knees and looks ahead at the hallway, which is now empty. She could've gladly run over to her Yui-sempai for comfort, but would forget about the item she has to return soon after.

Just then, she hears some footsteps coming toward her. Chintasu looks up and her eyes widen at the one person standing before her: Rise Matsumoto. She jumps to her feet and runs toward her.

"Matsumoto-san!" the pinkette says. "Thank goodness you came!"

Rise whispers her explanation.

"Huh? You mean you know I was looking for you?" Chintasu asks, wondering in her head why she could understand the quiet girl just now.

Rise nods as she whispers.

"Akari found you and told you everything?" Chinatsu asks.

The raven-haired girl nods again.

"Well, to cut to the chase, here," The pink haired girl gently hands the hair accessory to Rise. "It's for you. I know it belongs to you, but I kept this for about a week and forgot about it until now. So, that's why I was looking for you."

Rise gently takes the item, gazes at it a bit and looks up at the pink haired girl, smiling. She shakes her head, gently takes her hand and places the hair accessory on her palm as she whispers.

"You're giving it to me? Why? I thought it belonged to you," Chinatsu tries to reason.

Rise shakes her head again and whispers.

"You were given this by someone else? And that's why you gave this to me?" The pink haired girl inquires.

The raven-haired girl nods. Chinatsu smiles at her.

"Well, thank you, Matsumoto-san," she says. "I'll be sure to take good care of it."

Rise nods as Chinatsu turns to leave. As the pink haired girl walks farther and farther away, the raven-haired girl forms a fist and puts it on her chest with a smile. She is glad to see Chinatsu again and talk to her. It warms her heart that another girl is willing to talk with her without ignoring her. With that in mind, she walks in the opposite direction.

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Himawari**


	5. Rise x Himawari

**Chapter 5**

 **A Good Rest**

Rise rubs her eyes one afternoon while organizing some papers at the student council room. She hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple days due to huge amounts of studying for a test that's coming tomorrow. She had studied pretty hard, but had been getting less sleep as a result. She keeps on rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake as she finishes up organizing the papers. The other members pretty much left early, leaving the quiet girl doing the rest of the work. She doesn't mind it, but not when she's tired like this.

Once she gets done stacking the papers, she clips them with some binder clips and places them on the desks in front of her. After that's done, she picks up her school bag and heads out of the student council room and locks the door. However, as she begins walking, she starts to stop and yawn. She had never been this tired in her life, but she had to study hard to get good grades.

She drags on and on until she stops to yawn again, this time a long one. Her eyes are closing repeatedly and feels the need to go lie down somewhere. She knows where the nurse's office is, but since it's far from where she is, she's too tired to walk any further.

"President?" she hears a familiar voice call her.

The raven haired girl looks up with drowsy eyes on a certain blue haired girl, who runs up to her.

"Hey, you look really tired," Himawari says. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"Hm? There was a lot of studying going on?"

The quiet girl nods. Himawari knows how it feels to study for so long and then not focusing on the time until it's too late and then getting less sleep. She's been there before, unlike Sakurako. She helps Rise walk toward some stairs and sit down together. Himawari glances at the windows for a bit when an idea pops in her head.

"I got it!" she says, hitting her palm with her fist. She digs into her school bag and pulls out a small bottle with the label "Drowsiness Destroyer", the same exact bottle that Rise gave her the other day. "There's still half of it left, so you can drink the rest if you'd like."

Rise gently takes the bottle and drinks it. Within a few seconds, the quiet girl feels fully awake and happily wraps her arms around Himawari.

"You're welcome!" she giggles.

Rise releases her and sighs in relief. She is glad that Himawari still had that bottle, but is wondering why she still has it.

"It was just in case that I'm tired again," Himawari answers after Rise whispers her question. "But when I saw that you were tired, I almost forgot I had it."

Rise nods and whispers a "Thank You".

"You know, that reminds me," Himawari says as she turns towards the quiet girl. "Thank you for saving me that day. I would've fallen asleep during my next period if it wasn't for you. So, I thought I should do the same."

The student council president smiles. She couldn't have been any happier than having Himawari saving the day. The raven haired girl scoots a little closer to Himawari's lap, catching her by surprise.

"P-President?" she stammers, not knowing what else to say.

Rise just smiles as she snuggles close to her and curls up a little. After about a minute of silence, Himawari can understand what the quiet girl is trying to tell her.

"Of course you can rest here for a while," she says as she strokes her hair.

Rise obliges as she closes her eyes, with a smile still remaining on her face. Himawari blushes as she keeps on stroking her hair.

The blue haired girl then leans down and kisses Rise's forehead.

"Thanks again, President," she whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: This is based on a picture I saw on Tumblr with Rise and Himawari, so I decided to do that. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Chitose**


	6. Rise x Chitose

**Chapter 6**

 **Helping Others Make Great Results**

Chitose could see that Ayano's blushing a lot over the past few days. Ever since she got a picture of Kyouko from Rise, the vice president had been acting really strange. When Ayano had some spare time, she would look at the picture over and over while blushing furiously. That's when Chitose got very suspicious and wanted some answers. But when she tried to talk to Ayano about Kyouko, she would just brush it off and then walk away. This makes the silver haired girl very worried.

 _I hope Ayano-chan is okay,_ she says. She gets up from her desk as she watches Ayano walk towards the student council room. The silver haired girl soon follows the suit. However, before entering, she catches a glimpse of a certain raven haired girl walking in the hall, probably on her way towards the student council room, too.

"Um, Matsumoto-san?" she calls and the quiet girl stops and turns toward her, signaling her to continue. "Would you mind if we talked for a bit?"

Rise nods as she glances back at the student council room, with Himawari and Sakurako bickering as usual and Ayano being distracted with looking at the picture of Kyouko again. Chitose peeks in there and calls her best friend.

"I'm going to talk with the president for a bit," she says.

"Oh, okay." Ayano says and gets back to looking at Kyouko's picture.

Chitose quietly closes the door and she and Rise walk around the corner to talk.

"So…it's about Ayano-chan," Chitose starts. "She's been acting…a bit strange lately. She's been looking at the picture of Toshino-san whenever she has some spare time all the time and keeps on blushing. But whenever I ask her what's wrong, she would just brush it off like there's nothing to talk about. So…maybe you know what's going on?"

Rise smiles and whispers. Chitose's eyes widen and tries to resist the urge to nosebleed.

"You mean…you gave Ayano-chan advice on how to kiss…Toshino-san?"

Rise nods again and whispers.

"Oh, my goodness!" Chitose says. "So, that's why Ayano-chan has been acting so strangely."

The quiet girl whispers again.

"Eh? Toshino-san was the one who gave you that picture?"

Rise nods again.

"Oh….well. That explains it. Anyways, thanks again." She gives the student council president a hug. "Now I won't feel worried about her anymore!"

The quiet girl returns the hug with a smile.

* * *

Later on that day, the meeting ends and everyone leaves the room except for Rise, Ayano and Chitose. The president looks over at the two best friends as Chitose talks with Ayano.

"I'm sorry, Chitose," Ayano says sheepishly. "I got so caught up on the advice the President gave me that I was ignoring you."

"It's alright," the silver haired girl says as she hugs her best friend. "Just…don't hide things from me again. We're friends, remember? And we tell each other everything. After all, we always stick together."

Ayano returns the hug and smiles. "Yes. You're right."

Rise gives a gentle smile as she sees her friends make up. She is glad that she could be of help to both of them. Just as they are about to leave, Rise is pulled aside by Ayano and Chitose.

"We want to thank you for helping us," Chitose says.

"You've got a big heart, President," Ayano says as she walks over and pets Rise's head. "No one in the world is ever as kind as you are."

"Whether you lack presence or not, if you've got a kind heart inside you," Chitose says. "That's all that matters."

Rise bows in response. She had never been complimented like that from her friends, but this made her day a lot better. She is happy that there are good results when it comes to helping people out. And those results are very good indeed. The quiet girl walks over and hugs both of her student council members and whispers.

"Matsumoto-san says 'Thank You'," Chitose translates as she hugs the president back.

Ayano nods as she does the same. "You're very welcome, President."

* * *

 **A/N: I know those are short and a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else. That's all I can think of at this point. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Yui**


	7. Rise x Yui

**Chapter 7**

 **Sleepover at Yui's**

Yui is in her apartment, playing her games as usual when she hears her doorbell ringing. She picks up her remote and looks at the screen to see who it is.

"Oh, it's you, Kyouko," she says. "What do you want this time?"

The energetic blonde gives her trademark grin. "I got you a present, Yui~!"

"What is it?"

Kyouko pulls someone toward her and wraps her arm around her while giving a thumbs up. "I brought Matsumoto-san with me for tonight!"

Rise blushes from Kyouko's enthusiasm while Yui is shocked from what the blonde is telling her. She lets both of them inside the room and as Yui closes the door behind her, Rise takes the chance to look around. Her apartment looks very tidy and the air smells fresh. She's never been into someone else's apartment before other than Nana's. She then looks over at Yui and Kyouko who are having a conversation.

"So tell me why you brought Matsumoto-san here?" Yui inquires.

"I convinced her to sleepover at your place since you two haven't spent any time together at all," Kyouko explains. "I thought it might be fun for the two of you to get to know each other better."

The short dark haired girl turns towards the quiet girl and then back at the blonde. "Well, she can stay for one night…"

"Yaaaay~!" Kyouko cheers as she pulls Rise over to give her and Yui a big hug. "You two will have a great time together~! Well, I must be going! Off to Chinatsu-chan's house~!"

"Wait, you're not staying?" Yui asks.

"I told you, you and Matsumoto-san are spending quality time together," Kyouko says. "Besides, she and I got to have fun together by having some rum raisin~!" She gives her a thumbs up again. "So, I'm giving you a chance to spend time with Matsumoto-san. Have fun, you two~!" With that, she dashes off and closes the door behind her.

There is silence for a minute as the two exchange looks. Yui smiles nervously as she walks over towards the quiet girl.

"W-well, what do you want to do?" she asks.

Rise's eyes dart directly towards the game console and a screen that's showing a pause section on the television. Yui looks at the quiet girl's direction and smiles.

"Oh, you want to try this?" she asks. "I've been playing this RPG game for a while now. I'll show you how to play and then you can try afterwards."

Rise nods with a smile as she and Yui sit down on their knees and Yui takes the control and starts explaining the rules and showing her how to move around in the game. Rise listens to everything Yui is telling her and after about 10 minutes of playing, Yui hands her the control. Rise starts playing and her eyes are immediately glued to the screen. Yui smiles at Rise being a quick learner and watches her play for at least a couple hours straight.

It's about 6:00 when Yui stands up to stretch out her arms. "Mm~! I think it's about time to start making dinner. What do you feel like eating?"

Rise whispers.

"Beef Curry sounds fine with me. Wanna help me make some?"

The quiet girl smiles as she stands up, stretches out her arms and then grabs an apron while tying her hair in a pony-tail. The two get right to work in the kitchen, getting the materials and food to cook. Rise gets started on the rice while Yui cooks the beef. It takes about 20-25 minutes to cook everything and prepare the meal before serving it. The two sit on the table across from each other and eat. Rise takes a bite of the beef curry and smiles at the wonderful taste. She's had curry before, mostly from Nana when eating lunch with her, but had never eaten a home cooked beef curry. It's so delicious that Rise eats it within minutes. Yui giggles at the quiet girl's enjoyment and stands up to serve herself a second helping. Rise does the same. As the two sit back down to eat, Yui looks at the student council president and back down at her curry. She automatically takes a piece of it and holds out her fork to the raven-haired girl while putting her other hand on the bottom to keep it from dripping on the table.

"Matsumoto-san," she calls.

Rise looks up and gapes at Yui trying to do an indirect kiss. The short haired girl blushes for a bit.

"I know we're eating the same thing," she says. "But…I just want to because I felt like it."

The raven-haired girl smiles and accepts the offer. She then picks up her own piece of curry and returns the favor. Yui blushes as she hesitates for a bit before eating it. Rise giggles and continues to eat her dinner. Yui smiles after swallowing it. Dinner goes on for another 10 minutes before they finish and they help each other wash the dishes.

 ****An Hour Later****

"The bath is ready, Matsumoto-san," Yui calls as she wipes her hair with a towel.

Rise nods as she stands up, walks over towards the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She gets undressed and climbs in the warm tub. She relaxes after a few seconds of being in there and looks up at the ceiling. So far, she really enjoyed spending time with Yui at her apartment. They played video games together, helped each other with dinner and ate together. And the best part is coming soon: sleeping together. She smiles and closes her eyes while relaxing in the bath for about 10 minutes before getting out of the tub.

She gets dressed in Yui's pajamas that the short haired girl offered and walks over toward the futon Yui had placed for the student council president as well. As she gets in the covers, Yui walks toward the switch.

"I'm turning off the lights now," she says.

Rise nods as the lights go off and Yui climbs in her futon next to Rise's. However, the short haired girl just stares at the ceiling and finds it hard to get to sleep. Why is that? Is it because Rise is here? Or is it something else? She sighs softly as she tries to go to sleep when she feels her bed shift a bit. She turns around to see Rise close to her, which makes her jump a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Matsumoto-san?" she asks. "Shouldn't be in your own futon?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"You wanted to get more comfortable? Well…that's fine, if you want to…" Before Yui could finish her sentence, she feels some lips touch her cheek, making her blush furiously.

"Wh-wh-what was that for!?" the short haired girl stutters as she touches her cheek.

Rise just smiles and whispers a "Thank You". She then snuggles closer to the short haired girl, closes her eyes and falls asleep shortly after. Yui's shocked expression turns into a gentle smile and wraps her arm around the quiet girl. All in all, this sleepover turned out very well and the two had a great time together for one night. Yui is happy that Rise stayed over. She leans in and gently kisses the quiet girl's forehead.

"Thank you…for staying over for the night," she whispers. "I had fun."

* * *

 **A/N: Normally, the other characters would have a hard time understanding Rise's quiet whispers, but I made them understand since I would have to find other ways for Rise to communicate, which isn't that difficult, but I still want those characters to interact.**

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Sakurako**


	8. Rise x Sakurako

**Chapter 8**

 **Flower Searching**

"Alright, Himawari!" Sakurako says while pumping a fist. "Next stop: flower shopping!"

"Why go there?" Her childhood friend asks.

"My sisters want me to pick some flowers, so that they can plant them. Though, I don't know why they want me to pick them instead of Onee-chan, but I guess that's how it is." She sighs heavily as she walks toward the flower shop. The two childhood friends were on their friendly walk an hour ago when Sakurako made some stops at various places, like the park, ice cream shop, crepe stand and then stopping to pet some puppies. Himawari grew tired of stopping to take a break every now and then, but she hopes a stop at the flower shop is their last one.

"Just make it quick, please," the blue haired girl says with a sigh.

"Don't worry~! Onee-chan wrote down what to get and it's right here in my pocket!" She digs into her right pocket, but finds nothing. "Huh? I thought I had it in here." She checks her other pocket, but finds nothing in there, too. "I could've sworn I had it in my pocket."

Himawari frowns at her. "You lost it, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Where did you last see it then?"

Sakurako thinks for a moment when a flashback pops in her head.

 ****2 hours ago****

 _"Don't forget the list," Nadeshiko called._

 _"Don't worry! I already have it!" Sakurako called back as she headed toward the door, passing by a folded piece of paper on the living room table._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Uhhhh…." Sakurako stares into space.

"Now, do you remember?" Himawari puts her hands on her hips as she eyes her childhood friend suspiciously. She notices the blonde still staring into space. "Sakurako!" The blue haired girl waves her hand over the blonde's face to get her attention, but fails.

"Hey, what's Matsumoto-san doing here?" Sakurako inquires.

"Huh?" Himawari looks in the blonde's direction to notice the raven-haired girl examining the flower pots outside the shop. "You're right. What _is_ she doing here?"

She looks back at Sakurako, but notices that she already vanished. "Huh!? Sakurako!?" She turns again to see her childhood friend running towards the quiet girl. _What could she be up to?_ she thinks to herself.

"So, Matsumoto-san," the blonde says, cheerfully. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Rise's ruby eyes dart over towards some daisies and day lilies.

"Ohhhh~! Those are really nice!" Sakurako says as she jumps toward the flowers and gives them a whiff. "They smell good, too~! Oh! Hey, I need some help picking some flowers for my sisters. How about we look together?"

Rise nods as the two enter the shop with Himawari crossing her arms and her eyebrow twitching.

"There you go, always relying on everyone," she mutters. "Including the President."

Once the three enter the shop, Sakurako walks ahead of Himawari so that she doesn't hear her scolding while searching with Rise following close behind. The quiet girl sweat drops with a nervous smile on her face as she whispers her question.

"What am I looking for, you ask?" Sakurako says as she turns her head towards the raven-haired girl. "I have no idea!"

Rise stops and gives her a weird expression while still sweat dropping. Why would Sakurako ask her to look for something when she doesn't even know what to look for? This is just a waste of time. The quiet girl shrugs as she whispers.

"Don't worry! Once I see something, it'll ring a bell!" Sakurako declares as she puts up a finger.

Rise shrugs again with a nervous smile. If Sakurako says so, then she might just find out for herself. Both she and Sakurako walk through the shop with Himawari lagging behind to keep a close eye on the blonde. She raises an eyebrow, wondering how in the world is Sakurako going to pull of searching for some flowers with Rise by her side when she forgot what to look for. She sighs as she puts a palm to her forehead. _This is going to be a while,_ she thinks.

Sakurako looks around while scratching her head. There were flower pots around her from where they are, but the blonde is indecisive on what to choose for her sisters to plant. Rise sweat drops again at Sakurako's indecisiveness. She just wanted to go home right now.

"I know!" Sakurako suddenly says, making Rise and Himawari jump. "How about this one?" She runs over towards some daisies and holds one up to show the student council president.

Rise shrugs and whispers.

"You don't like it? Oh, well." She sets the flower down and looks around for another. "Oh! Here's one!" She picks up another flower where some bees are buzzing around. "How about this?"

Rise waves her arms frantically to tell her about the bees. Sakurako tilts her head in confusion and looks to notice the bees buzzing around her.

"AAHHHHHH!" she screams as she purposely drops the pot and runs around, waving her arms wildly to get the bees to go away. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OOOOFFFF!"

"You totally deserve that one," Himawari sighs with a palm to the face again.

Rise gives her a nervous smile and shrugs. She then watches Sakurako dive in a fountain near her, making the bees go away instantly. Himawari shakes her head.

"Sakurako just doesn't know what she's doing sometimes," she tells Rise.

The quiet girl nods in agreement. If Sakurako can't decide on a flower for herself, then Rise might as well jump to the rescue.

"Hey, where are you going?" Himawari asks as she watches the raven-haired girl walk away. She then turns toward a drenched Sakurako, who appears in front of her, pouting her lips.

"I hate this shop," she grumbles.

Himawari just does a soft karate chop to the head. "You really are a dummy."

Sakurako looks around. "Hey, where's Matsumoto-san?"

The blue haired girl shrugs. "I don't know. She just went somewhere."

"Awww! And I wanted her to help me pick something so that my sisters don't scold me for life!" the blonde groans.

She feels a tap on the shoulder and turns to notice Rise holding two flowers in her hands. One is cherry blossoms and the other is sunflowers.

"P-President!?" Himawari gasps.

Rise smiles as she hands the cherry blossoms to Sakurako and the sunflowers to Himawari.

"Wait a minute," Sakurako says as she examines the flowers. "Those are…"

"Our flowers," Himawari finishes. "Our meaning of our names!"

Rise nods and whispers.

"This is what I should give to my sisters?" the blonde questions. "But why give one to Himawari?"

Rise whispers.

"Oh, I see," Himawari says. "Both of us have names of flowers, so you picked those for us."

Sakurako happily hugs the quiet girl. "Thank you so much, Matsumoto-san! I couldn't have done this without you~!"

Rise returns the hug as Himawari hugs the president as well. After pulling away, all three girls say their good-byes and Himawari and Sakurako leave the shop first.

"Well, I'm glad this ended well," Himawari says. "But still, you should stop relying on people to help you. Learn to do things yourself."

She stops as she notices her childhood friend handing one cherry blossom to her. The blonde is blushing from this and slightly turns away.

"Th-this is for you," she stutters. "Because I don't…w-want you to have only sunflowers with you."

Himawari blushes as well and does the same with her flower. "Then…this is for you. I'm sure that one sunflower stands out with the rest of your cherry blossoms."

"Thanks."

After exchanging flowers, both are blushing, but are smiling at the same time. Even though the flower search was a bit crazy, Rise found just the perfect ones for both of them to keep. With that in mind, the two walk home together.

 ****Meanwhile****

Rise looks around some more in the shop until she notices a beautiful rose bouquet. A small smile appears on her face and closes her eyes, having a certain someone flash in her mind. That someone would love this as a gift. And so, Rise walks over to take the bouquet and pay for it.

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Nana**


	9. Rise x Nana

**Chapter 9**

 **Love Remains the Same**

Rise sits on top of a desk, watching Nana test another experiment, which would most likely explode any second. She mixes in some chemicals from two beakers and bubbles start to form quickly, making it fizz over the large glass measuring cup. Nana backs away as she frantically grabs a paper towel to wipe everything off. However, after doing so, she sweat drops from the sight of the table being melted.

"Well…that ended well," she says as she puts a hand on the back of her head.

Rise sweat drops as she whispers.

"I didn't expect to create my own acid, to be honest. There goes my paycheck."

The quiet girl sighs as she hops off the chair to help clean up the rest of the mess. The question she always asks herself is, "Why do horrible things always happen to her?" This is what it usually results in whenever Nana tries to do experiments. But Rise got used to it soon after. When everything is clean, Rise and Nana pull up chairs and sit next to each other. Silence fills the room for a few minutes as the quiet girl looks at the floor for a second until Nana speaks up.

"So, Matsumoto," she says. "I see you've successfully made some real friends. I'm very glad Akaza-san helped you do this. I was getting worried, you know?"

Rise nods in agreement. It's been a week since she had explored the world of society. Ever since talking to Akari, she had gained enough confidence to try to befriend the rest of the girls, like the Amusement Club and her fellow student council members. Although, some of them came to her for help, she had no problem interacting with either of them. After all, the girls are nice people.

Rise rests her head on Nana's shoulder and closes her eyes, sighing with bliss. She enjoyed spending time with the other girls, but something inside her told her something was missing. She knows it well. Her heart still belongs to her beloved Nana, the teacher she loves. Sure spending time with the other girls is fun, but she still missed spending time with her.

She slowly wraps her arms around the teacher, taking Nana by surprise a little.

"Matsumoto?"

Rise whispers.

"I love you, too," Nana says as she pulls away and takes the quiet girl's cheek. "But…you know we can't be together, right?"

Rise nods and whispers.

"I know you wanted to say that." Nana looks up at the ceiling. "It's funny, isn't it? You and I love each other, yet we keep it a secret from everyone, except for the Amusement Club and the Student Council."

The quiet girl nods in agreement. Her arms remained wrapped around her beloved.

"That's why we're in a Forbidden Relationship," Nana continues. "If people ever found out about it…" She trails off with Rise knowing very well what she might finish it off with.

The raven-haired girl hugs her teacher tighter.

"It's sad, but it's the truth," Nana says. "That's why…we try to keep it a secret from everyone else. No one wants a teacher that loves her own student anyway. I'd get arrested if they found out." She looks down at her student and strokes her hair. "Besides, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're one of my most precious students, Matsumoto. I hate to see you get so lonely sometimes because of your lack of presence. But now you're making progress in making new friends, thanks to Akaza-san. You should be proud."

Rise nods as she buries her head in Nana's chest. The teacher notices some shoulders shaking a little and hear some soft sobbing.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?" she asks. "Why are you crying?"

Rise whispers as she lifts her head up to look at her beloved. Tears fall freely from her eyes as she speaks.  
"I know it's not fair, Matsumoto. But…that's just how it is," Nana says, sadly. "I wish I could be with you for real. I _really_ do."

Rise whispers again.

"Huh? You're suggesting that we should have our own dates in private? But Matsumoto, that's…"

The quiet girl whispers.

"What if anyone ever found out that you are in my apartment…doing what other lovers do best? I mean…I have my old college friends who still visit me and…"

Rise whispers again, cutting Nana off. The mad scientist ponders for a bit while rubbing her chin in thought. From what the quiet girl is suggesting, it might not be a bad idea, but things might still be a problem.

"I'll think about it, Matsumoto," Nana says. "But I'm more than happy to spend all my time with you as your girlfriend." She caresses the quiet girl's cheek, wipes some tears with her thumb and gives a gentle smile. "After all, I love you as much as you love me. Our love will remain the same, even when we're teacher and student."

Rise nods, leans in and gives Nana a kiss on the lips. The platinum blonde immediately returns it and both pull away.

"So from this day on, we're an unofficial couple, Matsumoto," Nana says.

Rise nods again. Despite them not being together for real, at least Rise can still spend her time with Nana in private. She has no regrets. The two lean in to share one last, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I took some of this from a Yuru Yuri story, "Motions of Love" because I couldn't think of anything else. Please forgive me. (bows in shame)**

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Everyone**


	10. Rise x Everyone

**Chapter 10**

 **A Party To Remember**

"Will you get a grip already!?" Himawari shouts. "I said I was going to do the banner! Not you!"

"I wanted to do it first!" Sakurako argues.

"No, Akaza-san said _I_ could do it!"

"No, she said I could!"

Akari sweat drops and waves her hands back and forth. "Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, please! Both of you can do it. That's fine."

"Alright," the blonde glares at the blue haired girl. "But she better not mess up just because her breasts are too heavy for her to stand!"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything!?"

"Nothing~!" Sakurako teases as she tries to stifle her giggles.

Akari sighs as she looks at everyone else, who are helping out decorating the Amusement Club room. She's been planning this for a week since she had encouraged Rise to gain more confidence in interacting with everyone else, starting with people she knew. Then, soon after, Nana had informed Akari that the quiet student council president has been smiling a lot more since that happened. But she still misses spending time with the teacher sometimes. That aside, what matters more is that Akari is happy that her new friend is being well liked by everyone and decided to celebrate it.

"I'm sure…Rise-chan will be very happy that we're throwing this party for her," she says to herself.

 ****Meanwhile****

Rise stares at the invitation while sitting on the stairs that afternoon. She found it inside her locker for some reason and read that it's from Akari. She blushes from reading the red-head's note, telling her to come to the Amusement Club at 5:00 for a special surprise. Since becoming friends with her, Rise had been more confident in herself that she had been earlier. She was able to interact with the rest of the Amusement Club and Student council, thanks to Akari's encouragement. Every day, Akari would talk with Rise about her friends and the student council and encourage her to interact with them for a little bit. Even though it might have been a little visit, Rise still interacted with them. Although, there was one exception where Kyouko had been the one who took Rise and suggested to interact with Yui. All in all, Rise is happy. Happy that she can finally explore society without being afraid.

She looks up at the clock and it's about a half-hour before 5 and decides to leave at that time. She picks up her school bag and walks toward the Amusement Club Room.

 ****Back at the Amusement Club****

"Are we almost ready?" Akari asks.

"Yes!" Kyouko replies as she salutes. "Got the cake done and all the balloons decorated!"

"Got the banner up, too!" Sakurako and Himawari say in unison.

Akari smiles as she turns toward the rest of the girls. "And how are we doing on food and music and everything?"

"Got it!" Ayano says as she puts down the last plate of food on the table.

"Got the music!" Chitose says as she waves.

"I got the games," Yui adds.

Akari smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Perfect! Thanks so much, you guys for helping out!"

"No, thank you~!" Kyouko says as she gives the red-head a pat on the back. "You're the one who planned this!"

Akari laughs as she puts her hand on the back of her head. "Yeah, that's true."

Nana comes over and smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for? All of us will hide while you go find Matsumoto. Okay?"

The red-head nods. "Alright!" As quick as a flash, Akari exits the club room.

 ****Meanwhile****

Rise walks along the path that leads to the club room when she hears footsteps coming her way. She looks up to see a familiar red-haired girl running towards her until she stops to catch her breath.

"H-hey, Rise-chan!" Akari pants. "I guess you're on your way to the Amusement Club, huh?"

Rise nods as she whispers.

"No worries!" the red-head says. "I wanted to come and find you. The others are waiting for you. Come on, let's go~!"

The quiet girl gives a small, cute smile as she takes Akari's hand and the two happily walk together toward the club room within a few minutes. Akari stops by the door, puts a finger on her mouth to signal Rise to keep quiet for a sec and slowly opens the door. Just then, as if on cue, everyone pops out from their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" they shout in unison as loud as the could.

Rise gasps and looks around her. There were balloons and streamers hanging, a music box on a little table next to a large amount of food formed as a buffet, and ahead of her is a large banner that says, **"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, RISE MATSUMOTO!"** The raven-haired girl gapes at the words and looks over at Akari as she whispers, asking her for an explanation.

"This party is for you, Rise-chan~!" The red-head says. "It's for all the good things you had done for us in the past!"

"That's right~!" Kyouko says. "Rise deserves it from all of us!"

"We wanted to express how we feel about you," Ayano explains, giving the quiet girl a gentle smile. "So, Akaza-san decided to throw a party as a huge thank you from all of us."

Rise's eyes brim with tears. She had never been this happy in her life other than her friends throwing a big party just for her, showing their gratitude towards her. She turns towards Akari, whispers a "Thank You" and dives into Akari's arms, crying.

"Aw, it's alright, Rise-chan," she says as she gently strokes the quiet girl's hair. "There's no need to cry."

Rise whispers.

"You couldn't help it?" Akari says. "You were so happy that all of us did this for you?"

The raven-haired girl nods as she continues crying.

"Rise-chan, you are such a sweet girl," the red-head says, softly. "No one would've ever thought that a girl who lacks presence would do something good for most girls like us, handing out the gifts that were very useful to them in difficult situations. You deserve to be loved, Rise-chan. From all of us, that is."

Rise nods as she sniffles a bit. Akari kisses her forehead and pulls away to wipe her tears.

"We love you, Rise-chan," she says. "And we mean it."

Rise whispers again and hugs Akari once more, making everyone go, "AWWWWW~!"

"Hey!" Kyouko cheers as she raises her hand up. "Let's all give Rise a BIG hug~!"

Everyone obliges to run up to the student council president and do a group hug altogether. Rise couldn't have been any more happier that she had been in her life. Being hugged by all her friends is the best moment in her life. And she'll never forget it, ever.

Once everyone pulls away, Kyouko raises her fist.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" she cheers.

"Wait!" Akari says as she grabs a glass of juice. "I want to do something for a second! Everyone grab a glass!"

They do as they are told and everyone gathers around the table. The red-head nods and raises her glass.

"I would like to have a toast!" she says. "To Rise Matsumoto, for dong such good deeds for everyone around her! And we all thank you for your wonderful kindness and being our dearest friend! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" Glasses clink in unison and all of the girls drink the juice.

Rise drinks hers and looks at everyone around her, who are talking and laughing amongst themselves. Her life that had once been a lonely one, is now turned into a happy one with all her friends supporting her. She no longer feels that she lacks presence anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Rise deserves to be loved, in my opinion. She really does~! I always feel bad for her because she has it worse than Akari, so that's why I'm making fanfics about her. I'm so glad I'm here to do this! However, this is NOT the end of the story. Remember, this is a one-shot collection story, so you all get to see more stuff with Rise pairings. However, this time…let's mix it up, shall we~? That's always fun, right? Hehe~! Thanks for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate it! ;)**

 **Next pairing: Rise x Ayano**


	11. Rise x Chinatsu (2)

**Chapter 11**

 **Deadly Kiss**

Chinatsu loves her Yui-sempai so much. In fact, she's been dying to ask her out many times, but failed miserably because of a certain energetic blonde.

However, even if she does ask Yui out, there is one thing she's been thinking about: kissing. She does remember the time when she chased Akari all over the housr just to do practice kissing, but she got interuppted. Now, she needs to find someone to practice kissing with, but who?

She walks around the halls as she rubs her chin in thought. Since she knows that Akari will run away again, she has to find someone that will just stay put and do practice kissing with.

School is over right now and pretty much almost everyone is gone. Akari went to the Amusement Club without her since the pinkette told her that she will have to do some thibgs before catching up. But really, she has no luck finding anyone to practice kissing with.

It is then that she hears some footsteps from her left. A familiar raven haired girl is walking alone for some reason. Chinatsu gasps as she recongizes the girl.

"Ah, Matsumoto-sempai!" She calls.

The student council president stops and turns toward the pinkette running toward her.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Chinatsu says. "Hey, listen, would you mind doing me a favor?"

Rise whispers a question to her.

"Oh, it's just something I want to do...with someone..." The pinkette blushes. "Although...I just don't know how to do it in front of someone I like."

Rise tilts her head in confusion as she whispers again.

"I-it's just a girl I have a crush on, that's all!" Chinatsu says. "A-anyways, let's go some place private okay?"

Before Rise can say anything, she finds herself being dragged by the pig tailed girl down the halls toward the back of the school outside. Rise is wondering why she would take her there when there is clearly no one around except them.

She feels Chinatsu's hand let go, just for a second before being pinned against the wall with the pinkette's hand on the president's shoulders. The ravwn haired girl lets out a soft shaky gasp.

"Let's begin, shall we, Matsumoto-sempai?" Chinatsu says.

For some reason, Rise is beginning to get terrified of the look Chinatsu is giving her. That seductive smile and desperate eyes. She is thinking about leaving right this second, but Chinatsu keeps her grip on her.

"I wanna practice kissing with you, that's all," Chinatsu says. She leans closer to her, making the president shut her eyes tightly. "It's okay. Just relax."

She doesn't give Rise a chance to react when she connects lips with hers. Rise's garnet eyes widen for a bit. She did not expect this at all from the Amusement Club member, but she did say it was practice. But...why does it feel like Chinatsu is kissing her intensely?

In fact, she really is. Rise tries to pull away, but Chinatsu's arms are already wrapped around the president's waist, keeping a tight grip on her. The raven haired girl can also feel the pinkette's tongue go inside her mouth. What is this? Why is it like a real kiss? And...why is she suddenly feeling dizzy?

Rise recalls the time when Chitose was on a kissing rampage because of chocolate and the kissing affected everyone but her. But...why is Chinatsu's kiss affecting her now? It doesn't make any sense, at least not to her.

Chinatsu's kissing continues as her tongue caresses Rise's and the president is trying and trying to push her away. Her mind is starting to go blank now and her legs are wobbling. She doesn't know how much more she can take, but if this goes on...

"Mmmm...I'm having so much fun, Mastumoto-sempai~" Chinatsu coos as she kisses he again.

Rise lets out a quiet moan as her grip on Chinatsu starts to loosen. She doesn't want to give up yet, but the pinkette's too strong for her to hold on much longer. Chinatsu pulls away for a brief second to catch her breath and then kiss her again.

Finally, Rise's strength has deteriorated and her arms fall at her sides. Her garnet eyes look blank now.

By the time Chinatsu pulls away, she hears someone call for her. The pinkette jumps from the voice and lets go of Rise. As the president collapses on her side, Akari appears just when Chinatsu is about to get out of the back.

"Chinatsu-chan, everyone's waiting!" Akari cries when she looks towards the back of the school. "Umm...what were you doing back there?"

Chinatsu just laughs nervously. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Akari frowns for a bit. "Okay...but we're all worried about you."

"Okay, just give me a second."

Akari nods and trots away. Chinatsu turns toward the unconscious president and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you for your time, Matsumoto-sempai," she whispers. "That was fun. We should do it again some time."

After the pinkette skips away, Rise lies there with a blank look in her eyes with a single tear dropping from her left eye.

About fifteen minutes later, Nana walking around the school when she finds the president lying on the ground.

"Matsumoto!" She rushes over to pick the girl up. "Matsumoto, are you alright!?"

Rise blinks and slowly looks up at the teacher, whispering.

"You were having a dream?" Nana says. "Back there?"

Rise clutches her head and sighs. She wanted to tell her crush what happened, but might be too crazy to tell her herself. She whispers to her again.

"Yeah, I guess you were tired from all the hard work." Nana helps the president get back on her feet. "Now, let's go home, shall we?"

Rise nods and the two of them walk together.

* * *

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Himawari**


	12. Rise x himawari (2)

**Chapter 12**

 **Big or Small**

Rise walks down the halls that one afternoon, exhausted from Nana's explosive experiments again. This time, it almost caused a Nuclear Bomb type of explosion, probably killing not only themselves, but lots of people as well. Nana didn't know how those chemicals worked in the first place, but luckily, the explosion wasn't too severe. Therefore, a couple walls need to be fixed since there are large holes on both of them. Rise took a glance at them, shook her head in dismay and just walked away. Sometimes, she wishes the teacher would be a little bit cautious about her experiments.

The raven haired girl sighs at the thought when she suddenly trips on an uneven surface. She starts to fall, but her face lands on something soft and…bouncy?

"P-P-P-P-President!?" a familiar voice stammers with her face flushed red as a tomato.

Rise's face becomes bright red as well. She quickly pulls away and waves her hands back and forth, then bows shamefully, whispering.

"I-it's okay," Himawari says. "At least my breasts saved your life, right?"

Rise straightens up and her garnet eyes are focused on the bluenette's large breasts. Have they grown bigger since the last time she saw her? She can clearly see them jiggling a little at every movement.

"President?" Himawari asks. "What are you looking at?" She then looks in the direction Rise is looking and her face goes red again. "U-ummm…why are you staring at my chest like that!?"

Rise looks down at her own chest. It's not as flat as Sakurako's, but she is still a little jealous. She pouts as she whispers.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no need, President!" Himawari sighs. "Well…at least you're not like Sakurako, right?"

Rise whispers as she walks closer to the girl with the Sunflower namesake.

"Wh-wh-what did you say!?" Himawari cries as she covers her chest. "Y-you want to t-touch them!?" She has no idea Rise is a pervert.

The raven haired girl whispers with a small smile.

"Nooooo! This is embarrassing! I can't let you do tha….WAH!"

Rise whispers a "Too late" and slowly reaches her hand to touch one of Himawari's breasts. The feeling of her breast is soft and smooth. Himawari lets out a small moan while closing her eyes.

"P-President…p-please….haaah…ahhh…"

Rise whispers as she gives her breasts a gentle squeeze, fondle them for a bit before releasing her grip. Himawari pants as she leans over, putting her hands on her knees to keep herself from falling.

"That…wasn't very nice, President," she scolds.

Rise waves her hands a little as she whispers.

"You didn't have to do that, you know? Maybe you are like Sakurako after all, only less stupid."

The student council president shrugs, walks over to her and kisses Himawari on the cheek. The bluenette backs away as she holds her hand against the spot where Rise kissed her.

"Wh-what was that for!?" she gasps.

Rise whispers.

"You just felt like it?" the bluenette turns away for a bit, blushing a bit harder. "W-well…you know I have Sakurako, but…" She turns toward the small girl, puts her hands on her shoulders and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. She pulls away with a gentle smile on her face. "But…I can be a little selfish sometimes."

Rise blushes heavily, gazing into the bluenette's eyes. She can feel her heart beating rapidly as well. Himawari smiles and pets the president.

"Well, I have to go," she says. "Nice seeing you here." After she waves, Himawari walks away.

Rise, on the other hand, just stands there, still blushing from that kiss Himawari gave her. That gentle, sweet kiss. She then smiles, a small smile as she watches the bluenette walk away. She has no regrets.

* * *

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Kyouko**


	13. Rise x Kyouko (2)

**Chapter 13**

 **Dress Up Date**

"Listen up, girls~!" Kyouko says in front of her main Amusement Club members. "From this day forward..." She puts a hand on the Student Council President's shoulder. "I am taking Rise Matsumoto...on a date~!"

There is silence, no reaction from the three other girls. Rise just sweat drops from this as the energetic blonde puffs her cheeks out.

"Booo~!" She whines. "Why isn't anyone saying anything!?"

"Well, there is no surprise that you want to go out with Matsumoto-sempai," Yui says. "You've been dying to do this all week."

"Is it really a date, though?" Chinatsu questions. "I mean you already have Yui-sempai, right?"

Kyouko chuckles. "I'm not taking her on a REAL date. More like a play date~!"

"Why didn't you say that before?" Yui asks with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, a date sounds more fun!" The blonde clears her throat and turns to the raven haired girl. "So, Rise! Are you in?"

The quiet girl whispers.

"Oh, you'll see in a bit~!" Kyouko says as she takes the president's hand. "Now then...OFF WE GOOOOOO~!" She makes a run for it, dragging Rise along.

"Have a good time!" Akari calls.

**Later**

Kyouko and Rise arrive at the clothing store at the mall. Rise is panting from exhaustion from all that running, but Kyouko doesn't look like she's out of breath. The president wonders why, though.

"Okay, Rise~!" Kyouko says, clasping her hands together. "Ready to get started~?"

Rise whispers a question.

Kyouko gives her the trademark grin as she holds up a bag of clothing. "Why, we're going to try on the outfits I designed for my new doujinshi! We're not here to buy clothing here, so this is the perfect opportunity for us to try on my new outfits! Come on~!"

She takes the student council president's wrist and drags her toward one of the big fitting rooms before the quiet girl could protest. Kyouko closes the door, sets the bag down and gently guides Rise towards the mirror.

"Now then, there are a bunch of outfits I want you to try on, but there is one outfit that you should try on the most. And there's one for me, too."

She digs into her bag and pulls out a gothic lolita outfit with an umbrella and hands it to Rise. The quiet girl whispers with an eyebrow raised.

"Just put it on, Rise. I got to plan this out by cosplay. That will help me a lot for my doujinshi." Kyouko digs into her bag again.

Rise glances at the clothing and then back at the mirror. She would've refused this offer, but since the energetic blonde insisted, she has no other choice. Besides, what story could she be planning for her doujinshi anyways? She strips herself from her school uniform and puts on the gothic lolita outfit like Kyouko asked. It turns out to be a long dress with a hat that has kitten ears and a tail on the back of the dress. The strange thing is...the dress also comes with an eyepatch. Rise raises an eyebrow in confusion and whispers.

"Oh, don't worry, Rise~!" Kyouko says. "You wear it on your left eye."

The quiet girl stares at the eyepatch for at least a minute before putting it on. She then looks in the mirror. She is sure she looks even more ridiculous than putting on the outfit itself. She turns to Kyouko for approval when she gasps at what the blonde is wearing. The outfit consists of a unbuttoned white shirt, but showing part of her cleavage, a blue plaid skirt and white baggy socks with brown metal boots. On her hair is a long blue ribbon. Rise could've sworn her nose is about to bleed right now.

"Hehe! Like what you see~?" Kyouko twirls around 360 degrees.

Rise whispers.

"Ahahaha~! I guess you don't know what this is all about yet." She walks over towards Rise, have both of them look in the mirror and the blonde drapes her arms around the quiet girl. "I watched this really cool game called "S**an K**ura" and thought...why not create a doujinshi about some of the girls. So, I got to work on designing the outfits and decided to have you be the first to try one of them on." She leans closer to Rise. "And honestly...you closely resemble that petite girl when you wear that. I'm so glad I had you try that one on."

Rise blushes and gives a small smile. She now gets her gig snd honestly, for her, this is a nice change. For her to go out and try new things, such as going with Kyouko and have fun with her little adventures. She can understand why the Amusement club has so much fun when she is around. She now learned to have fun herself. The quiet girl turns her head and whispers.

"Oh, no problem, Rise~!" Kyouko says. "You're always welcome to try on my outfits whenever you want. It's on me~!"

Rise lets out a soft giggle and whispers. She then leans in and gives the blonde a peck on the cheek, making both of them blush at the same time. Kyouko places her hand on the spot where the quiet girl kissed her, her eyes widening and then hits her palm with her fist.

"I think I got it!" Kyouko says excitedly. "I found my inspiration! A petite girl who is lonely and an energetic perverted blonde comes and comforts her! And the two fall in love! Oh, this is so awesome!" She takes Rise's hands in hers. "Oh, thank you so much Rise! I will never forget this~!"

Rise sweat drops at this, but whispers with a nervous smile. All in all, this was a fun little adventure for her and Kyouko. And she has no regrets.

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Nana**


	14. Rise x Nana (2)

**Chapter 14**

 **Love and Kisses**

Rise is at Nana's apartment, having one of their "secret dates" and they just finished their dinner Nana cooked and thankfully, that did not explode. Rise whispers, telling Nana that the food was delicious. Nana smiles.

"You're very welcome, Matsumoto." She says. "I think I've been improving on my cooking then."

Rise nods in agreement. Judging from the food, Nana didn't burn neither one. And both are happy about that. The teacher clears the table and starts to wash the dishes with Rise's help. They finish within about 5-10 minutes and start heading upstairs to Nana's bedroom. The platinum blonde closes the door as Rise looks around a bit before sitting down. Nana sits next to her and pets her.

"Been a long week, huh?" She asks.

Rise nods, whispering.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Things just get more crazy by the day..."

The quiet girl whispers again, furrowing eyebrows.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. Those girls. Well...I can understand how Chinatsu was acting towards you, yes. And you were telling me...Kyouko had you do some dress up?"

Rise whispers.

"Ah, right. Cosplay. Other than that...the rest of the week was just us testing out experiments. Yeah...it has been a long week indeed."

The quiet girl scoots closer and rests her head on her teacher's shoulder. She loves Nana, but since making friends with the girls, she has grown fond with all of them. And they love her, too. All the things she has done for them in the past, they were kind to her in return and she became more and more present than before. Everyone notices her now and understand her quiet whispers due to that. None of them know why, but for the student council president...it's a miracle. Rise is happy and so is Nana.

The teacher gently stroke her hair and kisses her on the forehead. "Matsumoto...I'm glad you made friends with those girls. You don't have feel lonely anymore. Everyone loves you now."

Rise nods in agreement. She then looks up and wraps her arms around her teacher, whispering to her.

"Sure. We can kiss."

Both lean in and their lips connect. Rise hugs her teacher a bit tighter with Nana doing the same. The platinum blonde falls back on the bed and Rise continues to kiss her. With the sound of the bed creaking, the two of them move around a little. Soft moans were heard from Nana. However, just as they were lost in their own world, Rise can feel something under her skirt. She gasps and quickly pulls away, gently putting her hand on the teacher's hand, whispering.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Nana says. "You weren't ready for this, huh?"

Rise nods.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. Truth is...I'm not ready for it either. Even though we started secretly dating, I thought of going further. But...it's alright. We can wait until we are truly ready."

The quiet girl nods again. She wraps her arms around her teacher with a small smile. She is right. Until they are fully ready, both of them can go a step further. Shortly after sharing gazes with one another, both of them start bathing and put on their night clothing. Nana climbs into bed first with Rise following the suit. She snuggles close to her beloved teacher, resting her head on her chest. The platinum blonde smiles a gentle smile and strokes her student's long hair. None of them say a word, for they know that they want to stay like this for as long as they want. Rise in particular. After a few more minutes of cuddling, the student council president closes her eyes and falls fast asleep. Nana strokes her hair one last time before brushing her bangs back and kissing her forehead.

"Good night...my precious Rise Matsumoto."

* * *

 **A/N: Those of you who are forgetting, yes. I have EVERYONE understand Rise. Cuz...why have Nana do all the work anyways? I mean, for this story, um...I feel that if she is loved by everyone around her...like it says, some miracle would happen and that's how Akari and the others can understand her. I don't know what I'm saying! XD**

 **A-anyways, that's why I want Rise to have her own harem. I want everyone to love her besides Nana. Hehe~!**

 **Next pairing: Rise x Akane x Tomoko**


	15. Rise x Akane x Tomoko

**Chapter 15**

 **Meeting the Big Sisters**

Akari exits the school and turns around and waves her hand. "Oh, come on, Rise-chan! You don't have to be so shy! We're just getting out of school~! Hehe!"

Rise pops her head out, looks around cautiously and steps out of the school entrance. The red head giggles as she gently takes the student council president's hand and pulls her close.

"Hey, it's alright," she assures her little sempai. "You don't have to be afraid. We're just going to my house."

Rise looks away and whispers.

"I know it's your first time," Akari says. "But look at this way...you managed to make new friends and spend time with...pretty much everyone around here. So now, this is your next step: going to a friend's house, which is mine. Okay~?"

Rise nods, realizing that the red head is right. She has been spending a little too much time with Nana in the lab at school, so this is totally new to her. She decides to give it a shot. So she and Akari walk home together while chatting a little. It seemed uneventful, but as long as the two enjoy each other's company, it's fine for them. Pretty soon, they arrive at Akari's house. The red head turns to Rise, gives her a thumbs up and then opens the door.

"I'm home!" She calls.

Suddenly, to Akari's surprise, not only her big sister, Akane comes running, but also Chinatsu's sister, Tomoko.

"Oh, wow!" The small red head says. "I didn't know she was coming today."

"Tomoko was the one who asked to come over," Akane replies. "She needed help with homework." She eyes the raven haired girl standing next to Akari. "Oh, is that a new friend?"

"Yes!" Akari says as she gestures her hand towards the quiet girl. "Onee-chan, Tomoko-san, I would like you to meet Matsumoto Rise-san."

Rise waves and whispers.

"She says hi," Akari translates. "I'm sorry, but she's not used to talking with others and that's why she speaks that way."

"Oh, don't worry, Akari~!" Akane says. "I can understand her perfectly fine~!"

"You do!?" The little red head is surprised to hear that. "You really can understand Rise-chan?"

"Not just her!" Tomoko says. "I can hear her, too!"

"No way!"

Akari and Rise exchange looks, wondering how in the world they can immediately understand the quiet girl when they only just met. However, they don't have time to think when Akane calls Akari over.

"Would you be so kind and help prepare dinner, please?" She requests. "We would like to have some time with your new friend."

Akari tilts her head in confusion a little, but smiles and nods. "Hai! I'm on it~!"

While the younger Akaza sister is off to work on supper, Rise looks at Akane and Tomoko. She has never met nor talked with them before, but to her, they are actually very nice people. She gives a small smile as she whispers.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rise-san~" Tomoko says. "You sure are a cute girl."

The dark haired girl blushes and nods.

"You know, we never heard of you at all," Akane says. "Akari never mentioned you until a few days ago. You're much cuter than we expected."

Rise giggles softly. Honestly, she has never been told this by someone like Akane and Tomoko before. Tomoko scoots over closer toward the student council president with Akane on her right scooting close as well. Rise looks back and forth at the two sisters, who are grinning at her.

"We're sorry, Rise-san," Tomoko says. "We want to be more comfortable with you."

"You don't mind, right?" Akane says.

Rise whispers while blushing.

"Don't worry~" the beautiful red-head says. "We'll stop if you feel uncomfortable."

The student council president looks back and forth at the older girls again. From their expressions, they are somewhat gentle and just can't help themselves really. They just wanted Rise to feel comfortable around them since they are new to her and she has a hard time talking with others. Akane then wraps her arms around the student council president and pulls her close, letting her rest her head on her chest. Rise blushes heavily again, not moving a muscle. She then lifts her head to look up at Akane, who has a gentle smile on her face.

"It's okay, Rise~" the beautiful red-head says. "Both of us are here, keeping you safe."

Tomoko scoots closer as well, hugging the student council president as well. Rise looks back and forth at the two older girls, her mouth curving into a small, cute smile. Akane and Tomoko look down and smile at the small girl as well, stroking her hair and such.

"It must be nice…to have people by your side, right?" Tomoko says.

Rise nods.

"I agree," Akane says as she strokes Rise's hair once more. And then, out of the blue, she leans in to kiss her on the forehead, making the raven haired girl blush and jolt her head up. "Sorry, Rise. I can't help it. You're just so cute~"

Tomoko kisses her as well. "Truth is: both of us love you the first thing we saw you. You're so adorable, Rise-chan~"

Rise looks back and forth at the older girls, smiling. She never expected them to bond with her so quickly after their first meeting. But actually, it's very nice. She sighs with bliss as she rests her head on Akane's chest again.

"Puuuuuuuu~!" Akari pouts adorably as she comes back to tell them supper is ready. "Onee-chan! Why are you being so cuddly with Rise-chan like that!?"

Akane giggles. "She's just so adorable, Akari~"

"At least let me join in too!"

The three girls laugh with Rise remaining resting on Akane. She doesn't mind the silliness that's going on. All that matters is that for the first time in her life, she's made some good friends. And went to someone's house for the first time as well.

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Everyone (Student Council)**


	16. Rise x Everyone (Student Council)

**Chapter 16**

 **A Special Day for Our President**

"Got the streamers ready?" Chitose asks as she has a clipboard in hand. "Got the banner hanging the right way?"

"Yep! Got it covered~!" Sakurako replies as she gives a thumbs up.

Himawari finishes putting the last streamer on the corner of the wall and wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Whew! That's the last of them." She climbs down the ladder, backs away a few steps to admire the work she put in with her hands on her hips. She gives a nod of satisfaction and turns to her other student council members.

"So…why are we doing this again?" the bluenette asks.

"It's to show how much we appreciate our student council president~" Chitose replies. "Though she never shows up from time to time, she's still our precious friend. So, that's why I decided to throw this little party for her~"

"That's so nice of you," Ayano says. "She's going to love it for sure~"

The silver haired girl nods. "Mm-hmm! She'll be coming in a few minutes. As far as I know, she's with Nishigaki-sensei doing another one of her weird explosive experiments."

Ayano sweat drops and sighs. "I just hope they won't destroy everything this time."

Chitose places a camera on the stand, gives a nod and walks toward her best friend. "There we go! All complete! The food, the music, the banner and streamers are all well taken care of~!"

"Excellent!" Sakurako pumps up a fist. "I can't wait to see the look on the President's face!"

Chitose looks around one more time to admire the work they did after standing back. She puts her hands on her hips and gives a nod of satisfaction. "Okay. Everything's ready! All we have to do now is wait for President to get here." She looks at her watch. "It seems we have less than 5 minutes actually~"

"Really? Oh, my gosh!" Ayano gasps. "We have to surprise her somehow!"

"How about hiding under that desk over there?" Himawari suggests.

"Huh!? Oh, no! I'm not hiding with your boobies in the way!" Sakurako argues. "I'm gonna hide behind the curtain!"

"You think she'll notice you?" Himawari asks.

"She won't, she won't~" the blonde says, waving a hand dismissively.

"Girls! We don't have much time!" Ayano panics. "Um...ummm...why not go with Himawari-san just suggested!"

"Good idea!" Chitose says. She rushes under the desk and beckons her best friend to come as well.

"I'm not sure if all of us can fit, though..." Sakurako says.

Himawari hides under it as well. "There's four of us. I'm sure it'll fit all of us in there."

Sakurako hears some footsteps toward the door, so she really has no other choice but to dive in there, but not before turning off the lights. She quickly dives under the desk where the others are, making them groan because of Sakurako's aggressiveness. Luckily for them, they shut up as soon as they hear the door open and the lights flicker on.

Rise stops to notice the banner hanging above her desk. Tilting her head in confusion, she whispers a question when all of a sudden, her four student council members burst out from the desk, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

The raven haired girl jumps a bit from that, but lets out a quiet giggle soon after. She then whispers her question. Chitose steps up to answer.

"This is an appreciation party~" she says. "Just to show how much we appreciate to have you as our student council president~"

Rise whispers again.

"Yes, really~" Himawari answers. "You deserve our appreciation even though you aren't here with us all the time."

"So we threw this party for you~" Sakurako agrees.

Rise whispers her correction.

"Oh, right, right~" Himawari rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile. "We just don't notice you at all. That's what."

The raven haired girl waves a hand with a smile as well.

Chitose clasps her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright! Now that everyone's here, let's get the party started~!"

The party commences and Himawari turns on the music while everyone else got some food and drinks. Rise sits down while Ayano and Chitose sit next to her on both sides. Himawari and Sakurako sit next to each other, much to their reluctance. Once they sit next to each other, they just turn away with a "Hmph!" making Rise giggle and eat her food.

"It's really fun to sit next to the president, honestly~" Chitose says. "Though, I feel pretty sad for not being with her longer than what I do for my friends."

"Same here," Ayano agrees. "I mean, look at us. The four of us are usually with our best friends, but forget our important president who is usually with Nishigaki-sensei."

"Isn't that how she usually is though?" Himawari questions.

Rise shakes her head, whispering.

"Oh, you come along with us, that's right," Himawari says. "But we notice you with Nishigaki-sensei, that's all."

"We should keep eating," Chitose says. "Because right after, we have a present for her from all of us~"

"Alright!" Sakurako says.

Rise looks back and forth at her student council members, who are talking amongst themselves and laughing and bickering, mostly from Himawari and Sakurako. Honestly, she's very happy to have her dear student council members do this all for her. It makes her heart feel all fuzzy inside. Probably because they are making up for all the times they weren't with her all this time.

Once they eat the last bit of food and Ayano offers to clear the table. Chitose helps out cleaning it while the others get situated. In a couple minutes is the big moment for Rise. The four members gather around the big cabinet and pull out a big bouquet of roses with a large ribbon tied around it with the words **"Thank You So Much, President"** written on it.

Rise gasps with tears already trying to force their way out as soon as she sees the bouquet.

"For you, President Rise~" Ayano says.

"From all of us, please continue your hard work~" Chitose says.

Rise takes the roses and tears already spill from her eyes. Endless amounts, no matter how hard she tries to wipe them away. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were absolute happiness. She whispers as she looks at her student council members.

"She's so happy~" Chitose translates. "That's why she's crying."

"I'm so glad~" Ayano says. "I'm happy as well."

"We promise to make it up to you by being with you as much as possible," Himawari vows.

"That's right!" Sakurako agrees. "We'll have LOTS of fun with you, President~!"

Rise whispers.

"Yes, really," Chitose walks up to the student council president, gently has her let go of the bouquet and sets it down on the side. "We have another gift for you, too." She gently cups her hands to Rise's cheeks, making the raven haired girl blush and then leans in to kiss her on the lips.

The raven haired girl's garnet eyes widen in surprise for a moment before her body relaxes and wraps her arms around Chitose's waist

The kiss lasts for just a minute, but this kiss is passionate and heartwarming for both of them. The rest of the members just watch with smiles on their faces as both Chitose and Rise pull away. The short haired girl wipes some of the tears away from the raven haired girl's eyes.

"You're so cute, President~" Chitose coos. "I'm glad you are our student council president."

Rise sniffles and smiles a little as the next person walks up to her, Himawari. She gently puts her hands on the small girl's shoulders, briefly kissing her on the forehead.

"My turn," she says softly. She leans in to kiss her on the lips with Rise returning the favor.

"Hey! How come SHE gets to go first and I don't!?" Sakurako shouts.

"Wait your turn," Ayano says. "I'm sure you'll go next soon."

The blonde pouts and crosses her arms. "Fine."

The kiss ends within 30 seconds before the two pull away, gazing at each other's eyes. Then, Himawari turns toward her blonde friend.

"Your turn," she says.

"Finally!" Sakurako says as she dives in to hug the raven haired girl, pretty tightly. "Ohhh, you're just so cuddly~!"

The blonde shakes the small girl a bit just from her boost of energy and then pulls away for a second just to kiss the student council president on the lips. Rise's garnet eyes widen from the intense kiss, but when Sakurako embraces her by the waist, the raven haired girls' body relaxes soon after.

By the time they are done, Sakurako pulls away, panting and sighing happily.

"Wow! That felt good!" she says. "Never thought kissing the student council president would be so amazing~!"

Himawari pouts as she turns away, blushing. "Good for you, Sakurako."

"What are you all pouty about?" the blonde smirks.

"Oh, nothing," Himawari crosses her arms as she closes her eyes. "You just boasted about kissing the President like it's very important to you."

Sakurako blushes, realizing what Himawari meant. "Wh-wh-what are you saying!? It's not like y-you're the most important to me…"

Himawari starts blushing, gasping at what her friend just said. Rise giggles at the two girls' behavior as she turns to the vice president, who is standing there nervously, fiddling with her fingers. Rise smiles a small smile as she walks over towards her while taking her hands in hers, whispering.

"You're...thanking me for all of this?" Ayano says.

Rise nods.

"All of us did it," Ayano says as she looks up at the rest of the members. "Not just me."

Everyone smiles and nods in agreement. Rise takes a glance at the smiling faces and then turns back to the vice president. Whispering, she lets go of her hands, cupping them to her cheeks. Ayano leans in and their lips connect, closing their eyes as they start smooching.

They kiss and kiss, inserting each other's tongues inside each other's mouths, caressing each other as they go. They pull away a little bit and then kiss again. The other members are amazed on how long the kissing is lasting. The Student Council President and Vice President sharing an absolute passionate and heartwarming kiss out of all the members.

Rise hugs Ayano closer, deepening the kiss, making the purple haired girl's legs wobble a little, but still enjoy that loving kiss they share. She never expected to enjoy it THIS much with the student council president and neither did Rise. Perhaps they have a special connection with each other? Other than Nana? Whatever the reason is, those two are enjoying making out with each other more than anyone else.

They pull away and find themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Their hearts beat a million miles an hour just from staring at each other when Ayano just slightly looks away.

"P-President..." she says softly. "Ummm...uhhh..." She has no idea what to say since they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Rise smiles, shaking her head as she puts a finger to her lips to silence her. Then, she gives her a peck on the cheek one final time before pulling away and smiling. Ayano puts a hand to the spot where the raven haired girl kissed her and just giggles.

Chitose clasps her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright! Time for the last part for this party!" She points to the camera. "And that is taking a picture together! President, go get the roses!"

Rise nods as she grabs the bouquet. Chitose sets the camera to automatic for 10 seconds and then quickly goes over towards everyone who just gathered around in front of the camera.

"Alright! 10 seconds, everyone!" Chitose joins in with Ayano who is next to the student council president, holding the bouquet in the middle.

Chitose goes on the other side of the raven haired girl and smiles at the camera. Himawari and Sakurako smile as best they could without tempting to hit each other in the face or stomping on each other's foot for being next to each other. Then...a flash from the camera and the sound of clicking is heard. The picture is taken

The student council members back away and Chitose takes the camera to check the results, pressing the button. It turns out perfectly and she shows it to Rise.

"Isn't it gorgeous~?" the short haired girl says.

Rise takes the camera to look at the photo of all of them and smiles while whispering.

"She likes it," Ayano says. "It's yours to keep, President."

Chitose nods in agreement. "To keep within your memory forever~"

Rise nods and sets the camera aside, spreading her arms wide while whispering.

"Awwww~!" Chitose says. "She wants a hug~"

Ayano wants to dive in and hug her immediately, but she takes a deep breath to compose herself and gently hugs the student council president first. Then, Chitose hugs her from the other side. Himawari hugs her from behind, her large breasts pressing against her back and then Sakurako last. Rise closes her eyes with a small smile on her face, returning the embrace with all of her student council members

 **Next Pairing: Rise x Kaede x Mari**


End file.
